When Patterns Are Broken
by ElementalStrith
Summary: Naruto meets a new friend that helps him on his way to becoming Hokage. Will this new friend be nice? Or will it all just be a mirage? Tech!Naruto OC!Naruto


Iruka-sensei's lesson droned on, but as normal, he was able to tune it out and allow himself to think about his new design's for the first ever "A.I.", he had promptly named it that after figuring out it was exactly what it stood for, Artificial Intelligence, Fuuinjutsu was by far the easiest Shinobi tool he could use, and his skill level could be compared to an Uzumaki of similar age.

He was born in a civilian family, and became the first Shinobi out of it, his father and mother were travelling merchants, and sent money every month for him to pay for rent, food, and shinobi products, but was orphaned a year into the Academy, when they were killed in a bandit raid, he didn't feel much sympathy, as he rarely met them, and he didn't even attend the funeral, as his Aunt who lived in Iwa had it there, because multiple family members lived in Iwa while he was the only family member in Konoha, and even for personal events it would be years before they would allow a Konoha Shinobi into their walls.

After their death he had inherited their money which was close to a small fortune, as they were basically leaders of their large merchant crew, and got a tariff out of everyone's selling's to house them, and make plans on next routes, pay to pass borders, etc... basically any needs were supplied by them, but either way the tariff was just enough so they would be able to pay for it, and still earn money, and over the many years that they did that, plus their current ownings, the inheritance was well enough for him to pay off the rest of the money on a large final payment, basically buying the house he had been renting, and have all the basics for years to come, Shinobi income or not, he was set until he was in his fifties, so he had them to thank for that.

In the Academy he wasn't the best, nor worst student, he tried to average himself out in the middle as to not get recognized nor down trotted on. He began to speculate using a different co-

"Sadao, whatcha' doing? And what's that in your hands?"

A critical mistake on his part was forgetting Naruto, he had nothing against the boy, but was slightly annoyed by his utter obnoxiousness, total disregard and obliviousness to his surroundings, but could only blame that on his social misunderstandings, which would be a major understatement, he could only assume they occurred from lack on interactions as a small child, and as such he started doing pranks and being loud to gain attention, but Sadao was almost certain that his IQ was on border line retardation, based on his assumptions, the cause was not Naruto's fault, but the other Academy teachers beforehand, who had all in some way sabotaged his work, from giving F's where A's or B's would be given or sending Naruto outside when teaching anything that would be considered useful in the Shinobi world.

He figured Naruto just eventually gave up, and quit paying attention in class, which led to his bad grades even when teachers weren't failing him, though his grades had been raising recently, and that was where Sadao himself came in, he had offered Naruto basic Shinobi teaching, which he promptly refused but after saying all Hokage's went through this, and this would make him a better Shinobi, he reconsidered, and finally tempting him with free Ramen bought him over, the first thing he taught Naruto was basic Hiragana, Kanji, and Katakana, which he seemed to be lacking in, but after that he realized Naruto just needed things to compare the things he was learning to, and it helped him better understand, after that, he started on fixing his Math, which to his amazement was much easier than he had first assumed, he had already known basic addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division, but needed help re-defining, and learning geometry, they had finished the groundwork the other day, and after class, they were going to his house to work on proper manners and battle strategies, hopefully Shōji **,** would allow it to naturally develop.

For proper manners he planned on reiterating most of the teaching Iruka-sensei had given at the beginning of the year, while making him repeat the basic honorifics over and over again until he could say them naturally, afterward they would get ramen and work on his now proper manners.

He hadn't told anyone of his "abilities" in both Shinobi and mind, if he could compare himself to someone Shinobi wise he would be slightly stronger than Sasuke as he was intermediate with his Taijutsu style while Sasuke was barely beginning on his, though he would admit that if they were both masters of their respective styles, Sasuke would probably win, he had no doubt that the Uchiha Intercepting Fist style would completely destroy his Hummingbird style, which was actually what the Yondaime was known for creating before his death at the hands of the Kyuubi, it was almost as widely known about as Rasengan, but the Flying Thunder God Technique took the cake and made any of his past achievements look like child's play.

His Fuuinjutsu skill was about level 4, while Jiraiya's was 8 border lining 9, Kushina Uzumaki's was with his guess around level 9, as when he went for the files on that, he was promptly denied, and the only reason he knew of Jiraiya's was because he had heard a few Konoha Shinobi boasting about it to a Kumo representative when he was 3, but that was probably the only thing he remembered at such an age, finally he would guess Minato's to be a 10 bordering 11, as the scaling went to 12, and the only one who had achieved such was a prodigious Uzumaki, who died during the genocide of Uzushiogakure.

He still found it difficult to think of such things.


End file.
